


Extemporaneous

by Xyliandra



Series: Reigisa Week [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, M/M, Reigisa Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/pseuds/Xyliandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei gives spontaneity a go. Turns out, he’s not so great at it.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://reigisaweek.tumblr.com/">Reigisa Week</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Extemporaneous

“Sorry about that!” Nagisa apologized, shutting the door to his room.”My sisters are going to some concert or something tonight, so they shouldn’t bother us anymore.” He dropped his school bag next to the bed. “What are we working on first Rei-chan?

Rei placed his bag beside Nagisa’s and turned to face the shorter boy.  _You think too much Rei-chan_ , echoed in his mind. He clenched his firsts at his sides, taking a deep breath and steeling himself. He jerked forward abruptly.

Rei felt his chest crash into Nagisa’s as their lips connected.  He saw Nagisa’s magenta eyes widen just before he squeezed his own tight. He felt himself falling forward and Nagisa’s hands gripping his shoulders.

Rei felt the impact of Nagisa hitting the floor ripple through the strong arms that held him up, keeping him from slamming down as well. Nagisa gasped. Rei braced his forearms against the ground and thrust tongue forward, taking the opening and sloppily pushing around the other’s mouth.

Nagisa’s tongue pushed back, forcing Rei’s tongue into his own mouth. He turned his head slightly to break the kiss.

"Wow Rei-chan, you suck at kissing," Nagisa laughed. "Mind getting off of me?" Rei nodded, dazed. He rolled off Nagisa and onto his back stiffly.

"I- I’m sorry Nagisa-kun. I wasn’t thinking…" he trailed off, staring at the ceiling.

"It’s okay Rei-chan! Nagisa propped himself up on an elbow to look down at Rei. He noticed Rei’s unfocused stare and frowned. "Hey Rei-chan," he gently shook his friend. He smiled when Rei’s eyes refocused, looking up into his own. "I’m sorry I said that you were a bad kisser.  That was pretty mean of me." Rei didn’t say anything as he covered his reddening face with his hands.

"You’re a good student though, I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it real quick!" Rei rolled away from Nagisa with a groan.

"So embarrassing," he bemoaned, voice muffled as buried his face deeper into his hands. "Not beautiful at all."

"Pretty cute though." Nagisa laughed sweetly and poked Rei in the side. "Com’on Rei-chan, stop hiding," he asked in a sing-song voice.

"No."

"Are you pouting?"

"No!" Rei huffed. Nagisa laughed again, leaning his chest onto Rei’s side.

"Pleeeeeease," he pleaded, trying to pry the hands away from Rei’s face. "I wanna teach my boyfriend how to kiss!"

Rei was pretty positive he died of embarrassment. Or was hallucinating. There was no way Nagisa said what he thought he heard.

"B- boyfriend?” he squeaked, peeking through his fingers. Nagisa was smiling broadly, eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Well, yeah! That  _was_  a confession, right?” Rei nodded slightly, throat suddenly very dry. “So now we’re boyfriends!”

“We- we are?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t we be? I like you too, Rei-chan!” He blinked down at Rei owlishly. A confused expression crossed the blond’s features “Unless you don’t want to be my boyfriend…”

“Of course I do!” Rei cried, sitting up quickly, and headbutting Nagisa in the process. Nagisa rubbed his forehead.

“Owie…”

“Nagisa-kun! I’m so sorry! I-” Nagisa pressed a chaste kiss to Rei’s lips, silencing the panicking boy. When Nagisa broke the kiss, he chuckled at Rei’s dazed expression.

“Stop apologizing Rei,” he chided with a smile. “Now,” his eyes narrowed into a seductive gaze, “Let’s start with lesson number one…”

Rei had never been more eager to learn anything in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on something that actually happened to me. If you feel like laughing at my lack of tact, you can read all about it on my [livejournal](http://myrabidpetspoon.livejournal.com/29015.html) (lol, I’m old)


End file.
